1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image playback method that sequentially displays image data while being switched at predetermined time intervals, a music processing method, an image playback apparatus, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
The aforementioned sequential display is generally called as the slide show. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-103415 discloses an apparatus capable of performing the slide show.